Pig Latin
by Olive Rose
Summary: You may think she's average at first glance. You'll come to find out later you're highly mistaken.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, starting at a clean slate again. I'm sorry to all the people who really liked my two other stories (that I've deleted much to my hesitation). The first one wasn't going anywhere and the second one got a flame. I looked up some writing tips and I'm going to try them out on the story. If you've noticed all the main characters have the same appearance. Well, that's because they're based on **_**my**_** appearance. I try to be honest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.**

Annie sat at the bus stop, completely oblivious to her surroundings. She was trying to get her lighter to light since she was desperate for a cigarette. Having no success with her lighter she pulled out the emergency pack of matches that had been nestled in her threadbare jean jacket pocket.

She knew she shouldn't smoke, but she'd been doing it for 7 years now. Why stop? The nicotine wasn't the addicting part about them. It was the feeling of relaxation she got. Over the years she'd lost the ability to produce that feeling without the drug. Oh well, there was always tomorrow to try quitting.

The bus pulled up in front of her, the doors opening in the welcoming manner they always had. She climbed the steps casually, like always and took a seat. Her hometown started to become a blur as the bus's speed increased. So much for Derby, Connecticut. The town of all hopes and dreams…yeah right.

Her eyes caught sight of her piss-poor apartment building as she sped past on the bus taking her to change. Spending half her life here she figured she'd spare it a second glance. It wasn't the building's fault she'd failed to achieve her goals here. If anything it had supported her. Not like anyone else had tried.

She thumped her back to the seat, making one of her many dark curls fall into her hazel eyes. Carelessly she blew it out of her line of vision, set her head back, and decided randomly to think in Pig Latin. Bringing back some old faded memories of Ronni, the little girl who used to be her sister.

No, she still _is _your sister. Just because that car accident…she could even finish her thought. Switching back to her random Pig Latin sentences, she closed her eyes and decided to catch up on a few minutes of much needed sleep.

"Last stop! Frankfort, Kentucky!" the overweight bus driver called out. It jolted Annie awake and in time for her to catch 'Frankfort, Kentucky.'

Halfway there, she thought to herself as she stood up with he several other bus occupants. Watching them, she was glad she had no personal belongings besides the clothes on her back and the two packs of cigarettes in her pockets along with her lighter and matches. She'd take care of that once she reached her destination.

As she planned she used the remainder of her money to pay for the other half of the ride. Now she had nothing. Once she arrived she'd get a job and take care of the money issue. If she couldn't get a job and a place to sleep the first night, 24 hours on the streets wasn't going to kill her. People who's made mistakes like her had done it. So she could. Her independence equaled her freedom and strength.

The other bus ride was just as uneventful as the first. She slept the whole way until the bus came to a halt and the driver, this time bald as the palm of your hand, yelled "Last stop! Tulsa, Oklahoma!"

That was the end of her trip. Now to start her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.**

Tulsa, Oklahoma, she thought, wasn't very different from Derby. There were the slums and the rich parts. Most likely she'd end up somewhere in the slums.

Trying to block out her lack of self confidence she started searching among dirty store windows for any 'help wanted' signs. She'd settle for anything. Anything to give her shelter without becoming a beggar. Even though her self confidence level wasn't particularly high she would never stoop so low as to beg for something. If she wanted something she'd work her ass off to get it.

Seeing no 'help wanted' signs she caught sight of a discarded newspaper. Having no money for a new one she picked it up off the bench she'd been dropped off next to. Flipping to the classified adds she scanned for any jobs. Unfortunately there were none in the area that she would be able to apply for.

She guessed that just because there were no jobs being advertised didn't mean people weren't hiring. Why not ask around? It couldn't hurt. Maybe even some sleaze ball would give her a job if he found her attractive enough. She knew she score well. True she wasn't ugly, but she wasn't exactly a model. To help she took off her jean jacket, tied it around her waist and walked into the nearest public building.

She knew that this tight black t-shirt would come in handy one day. She tied up her mop of curls also. Showing off her face and smile, she walked up to the counter. It was obviously a local drug store. Why not try for a position as counter girl? Luckily for her there was a man at the counter. She also spotted a group of boys, here to be exact, trying to steal a few packs of cigarettes. After the man at the counter got suspicious he threw them out. But the one boy, who looked the toughest and most confident, had already stolen several packs.

He smirked at her as they left and she raised an eyebrow at him. That was the first communication she had with another person since having that fight with her mother before leaving Derby. She brushed it off quickly and continued to the counter. He smiled politely at her.

"Hello young lady, how can I help you?"

"Well , sir, I was wondering if you were hiring? I know you don't have a help wanted sign, but I'm pretty good at catching shoplifters," Annie said with a fake gleam of hope in her eyes. Maybe this gullible, middle aged fool would think it was a really gleam of hope. Not that she wasn't hoping for the job, but she would never _really_ be that obvious about it. The only reason she really used that technique as because this guys as obviously a softie for young girls such as herself.

"Is that so? Well, in that case I guess I could give you a job. Can you make change very well?" he asked.

"My mind works pretty quickly when it comes to simple math like that," she assured. This time she wasn't lying. Her adding, subtracting, multiplying, and dividing skills weren't too shabby.

"In that case young lady, you're hired. I've been needing another set of eyes to watch for shoplifters. Especially those young punks. They're always trying to steal something. They haven't succeeded yet though," he said proudly. Haha, cocky bastard, she thought bitterly.

"I'll be sure to keep an eye out for them, sir. When do I start?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, 8 o' clock. Don't be late," he said obviously in a fake warning tone. She offered the man a sweet little smile before heading back out and thanking him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

She had a feeling that acquiring a low paying job like this one she wasn't going to be renting an apartment anywhere soon. But like she'd known for a while, people live on the streets all the time. She could defend herself just fine, she didn't need to go around asking for places to stay. She was sure she could find shelter somewhere.

But where?

That night, luckily, she'd found a place with a party going on. Free food and free drinks all around. Which meant for her, a night of not worrying how she'd go without them. Another lucky thing was, there were some unoccupied rooms upstairs. She's managed to find the owner of the place and the person hosting the part.

"What you want?" he was ugly as sin. She held back her grimace and asked her questions.

"You mind of I use one of those rooms upstairs?"

"Shit, I don't care," he said with a slight drunken laugh. Then he shooed her away. He'd began flirting with some chick that was way out of his league.

She decided, while she was there, why not have some fun? She was away from home. No parental 'guidance', if that's what you want to call what her mother gave her. And drinks all around. Get totally fucked up. She'd never been drunk before. Plus she'd found a job today all on her own. Why not celebrate?

She grabbed a beer (even though the taste was something she could definitely do without), and began her first night of independence. Maybe this life wasn't going to be so rough…

Waking up the next morning was hell. Without even thinking about it she knew it was a hangover. One form hell at that. But then she shot up, giving herself a major head rush, but trying to ignore it. What time was it? She had to be at work at 8 o' clock. She threw covers off her and ran out the door and down the stairs.

When she was down there, she caught sight of the ugly cowboy again. He grinned at her when he saw her. She didn't care, she ran up to him.

"What time is it? It's an emergency," she said urgently, but her voice obviously gave her condition away.

"Looks like you had some fun last night with a buddy o' mine. Said you was real good under those covers before he left. It's 7:30, to answer your question," he said. His southern drawl scraped on her nerves.

"Damn it, do have clothes? Anything, I don't care what it is, I need them," she said. The light was hurting her eyes and head and she felt downright sick to her stomach, but this job was important. She couldn't be late.

"I guess I got some. What's the hurry?" he asked.

"I have a job, and I can't be late. Now if you don't mind telling me where to find those clothes, I'll be outta your hair."

He told her where to find the clothes. It wasn't exactly what she'd hoped for. A big flannel shirt and some beat up jeans that weren't her size (nor was the shirt) weren't the greatest way to make a good first impression. But she'd made the most of it by tying the shirt right up under her beasts and getting a leather belt to hold up the ridiculously big jeans. She threw her hair up, rinsed her face, threw up (from how quick she was trying to move and her hangover), and used some nasty toothpaste and her finger to get the taste and smell out. She was finished by 7:45.

She'd stolen a bike and booked back to that store. It wasn't hard to find again. She got there at 8:01. Definitely not bad for a girl who had a hangover and a stolen bike for transportation. Hopefully this wasn't one of those 'you're one minute late, I'll be taking it out of your paycheck' kind of bosses. Maybe, seeing her condition, he'd let it go.

"Hello?" he called, out of breath, when she saw no one in the store, but the 'open' sing was on the door. The same little old man came out, dressed in a navy smock. He smiled kindly at her, but with knowing eyes.

"Nice of you to finally join me, miss. I advise you to not drink the day before your first day on the job. But you do have remarkable timing considering. Take a smock. You know your job. You'll get off at 2 o' clock." He explained quickly. Then he turned and went back to the room which he'd appeared from. Obviously there were medications back there. After all it was a _drug _store.

It was kind of a let down that this was only a part time job. She could always find another one though. Maybe as a waitress or something. That kind of job might even pay a little more than this one. After all, this guy didn't look like he'd pay you a lot. She was thinking of this when the same three boys walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

Yes, it was most definitely the same three from yesterday. They were being led by the same guy. He looked like a wise ass, but there was something attractive about him. Maybe his confidence. The other ones weren't half bad either.

One of them _looked_ about 16, but she couldn't be sure. His eyes were pretty. Kind of green, but they were gray too. He had some awesome hair. It looked really soft. He glanced up at her, doing a double take. He must've recognized her from yesterday.

The other one was the best looking out of the three in her opinion. His hair was black and had _way_ to much hair oil in it. But she'd let that slip, seeing the rest of him. His eyes were black too, she could hardly tell the pupil from the iris. His lips were full, but not in a feminine way. In a kissable way. He was pretty skinny. Sitting in the same slouch as the rest of them. He had a scar running from his temple to his cheekbone. Not a bad way to bring out those eyes, she thought.

She was brought out of her daydream of wishing to be the straw he was sipping from by the blonde guy. He was looking impatient, but she couldn't help noticing the look he was giving her. It was the look that she knew cheerleaders in Derby got. No one ever bothered to give her that look before. But once her friend (who moved to Vagas before she left Derby) told her that if she moved she'd probably get a boyfriend in a week. It must've been true, since this guy was clearly checking her out. Also there was that guy last night who without a doubt took her virginity.

"Can I help you?" she finally asked the blonde guy.

"Only if I can get your name and number," he said grinning. She knew her face was heating up and in a moment it would be a light shade of pink on her tan-ish cheeks.

"Then I don't think you have the right store, _or_ the right girl," she said, kind of politely, but with a very 'fuck off'-ish expression.

"Now, why do you say that?" he asked.

"Well, for one thing, you're probably too old for me. And another thing, I find the one with the black hair much more appealing," she said smiling at the boy. He looked up, his already big eyes growing bigger at the fact that someone thought the was attractive. The blonde one laughed loudly at this.

"Good one, doll. That's the first really funny sarcastic remark I've heard in a while. Except for maybe one that Two-Bit said. Anyway, I'm 17, how old might you be?" he asked. She sighed.

"I'm 15, and I said I'm not interested. Not in you anyway," she said turning around and trying to ignore him. She was aware that the two others, who were being very quiet.

"Sure, doll. While you're standing there being stubborn, grab me some cigarettes will ya?" he said. She reached up, took a box from the shelf, an handed them to him. He handed her some money in return and left. The boy with the nice hair followed, but the black haired boy stayed. She turned around to look at him, he was looking at her also.

"Yes?" she asked, trying not to sound nervous or dismissive. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but then turned to leave. "Hey! Where ya going?"

He turned back, not quite out the door. He walked back to the counter. This yime she knew he was going to say something.

"Um, d-did you really mean that? Or were you just kidding?" he asked nervously looking at her through his shaggy bangs. She smiled brightly.

"No, no I wasn't kidding. Why?"

She could almost physically see his mind freeze up. But she didn't hold it against him. Actually, she thought it was kind of cute how nervous and shy he was.

"You know, you could stop by here any time. I'm here from 8 to 2."

For the first time she saw his smile, she guessed that's when she fell hard and fast fro this boy.

"Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

**A/N: I know, it's staring to get a bit Mary-Sue-ish. I can't help it though. Annie **_**is**_** the main character. Also, so you know, this chapter is with Ponyboy and Dally.**

It was a real shock to Ponyboy when he saw the way that girl smiled at Johnny. This is _Johnny Cade_. He's never spoken to a girl without help in his life. He really hoped he wasn't making a fool of himself. Wait, rewind and freeze, the thought. Johnny may not have ever talked to a girl before, but he wasn't giving him the benefit of the doubt like a good friend would. Who knows, maybe he picked up some pointers by observing Soda, Two-Bit, and Dally all these years.

What really blew him away was that he _stayed_. He actually stayed behind to talk to that girl. What could he possibly be talking to her about? She looked really….Sylvia-ish to be honest. After all, she didn't look like she had a problem showing any skin judging by the way she wore that shirt of hers. Surely someone who dressed like that couldn't possibly hold up their end of a conversation.

Damn it, there he goes again, judging before thinking. He should really get in that habit of thinking before actually _thinking._ Maybe Johnny saw something in her he didn't see himself. She _was_ good-looking enough. But that was exactly the thing. Good-looking girls with morals didn't associate with guys like him, Johnny, and Dallas. But then again….she _did_ turn Dally down.

"You think Johnnycake'll score with that chick back at the drug store?" Dally asked suddenly. Ponyboy looked at him kind of embaressed and shocked. Not only for him, but for Johnny as well. Johnny wouldn't do _that_…would he? "I didn't mean like that kid. I mean, do you think he'll be able to get her to go on a date with him?"

"I-I don't know, Dally," Ponyboy answered honestly.

"Really? I thought you knew the kid real well."

"I do, but girls is one thing I don't know him very well in," he admitted. Dally shrugged.

"Johnny's a good guy and all, but why would anybody go for him? He's way too quiet."

"You're not jealous, are ya, Dal?" Ponyboy asked with a grin, but also cautiously. After all, he'd been there when Dally knocked that guy's tooth loose for telling him to simply move over. But to his surprise, Dally didn't look angry at all.

"Tell you the truth, I don't know. I never expected to ever try and pick up a girl and have her turn me down for Johnnycake."

"Can't always get what you want, Dal," Pony said absently, he'd stopped being so cautious when Dally hadn't belted him for the accusation. Still, somewhere in the back of his mind something told him not to be _too_ easy-going.

"Bull shit."

Later, Johnny came back to the Curtis house. Ponyboy looked up from his place on the couch to see him. It looked like he was hiding something, but he didn't want to press the matter. He didn't have to, all he had to do was look at Johnny and he'd know pony wanted details. Johnny sat next to him on the couch, trying to look casual about his late arrival. It was 2:45.

"Her name's Annie, she's 15, she just moved here from some little, northern town. Derby, I think she said, and I have a date with her tomorrow at 2:30," he said spilling all the details.

"So, you mean, you like her?" Pony asked, sort of shocked. Johnny turned to him.

"Yeah, so? I'm 16, Ponyboy. I think I can handle a girl," he said quietly. That statement just didn't seem like Johnny.

"It's not that Johnny, I mean she isn't…greasy?" he asked.

"She ain't like Sylvia. You can tell that just by talking to her like a normal person without trying to pick her up," he sounded a little defensive. "I would expect you of all people to not judge people by the way they dress or where they work, Ponyboy."

"I didn't mean to make you mad or anything, Johnnycake. So, does she dig the same stuff we do?" he asked. Johnny sighed.

"'Don't really know. We mostly just talked about how she got here and stuff. She'd got a little room she's staying in down at Buck Merril's place. We didn' really talk about our interests."

"Where you takin' her?"

"Probably the Dingo, for a coke or somethin' to eat. Something simple. She seemed fine with it," he said.

"That's pretty tuff. So, you gonna bring her over here to meet the guys?"

"Dunno yet. Maybe, if everything goes good on the date."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.**

The date with Johnny went well. They learned a little bit more about each other. They had very different personalities though.

Annie, for example, had the courage and determination to get away from a bad home like she once had.

She'd fought back to many times in a battle at home, just to lose. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She just left. There was no one there but her mother anyway. After Ronni "left" ,as she liked to put it, there wasn't anything to stay in Derby for.

She also explained that to Johnny. She explained it like she'd never explained it before. It pretty much summed up her mother's personality as well.

It happened when she was 13, her sister was only 9. Ronni didn't want to come directly home after school that day so she went to a friends house. She called home to tell her sister she'd needed a ride. Of course, at 13 you can't drive, so she asked her mother. Hoping and praying that this was one of her non-lazy days. She only had those once in a blue moon though. Of course she said, "No, I'm too tired. Can't the girl's mother give her a ride?"

So, Annie called back, telling Ronni to see if the girl's mother could give her a ride back. Ronni wasn't stupid. She knew her own address. The girl's mother agreed, much to Ronni's misfortune as Annie would later find out.

A police man showed up at their door as 9:00, two hours after Ronni told Annie she was leaving. The girl only lived ten minutes away. Of course Annie was extremely worried and her normally tan face went white at the officer at her door. Her mother, already up in bed, never knew about the officer. She simply told Annie to watch for when Ronni got home. The officer's words would be branded in her mind forever.

"Is you mother home, young lady. This is very important," he said in that voice, programmed to expel authority. Annie knew her mother would not be happy to be woken up. She never did. So she lied.

"No, she isn't. May I ask what the problem is?" Annie was being very brave. She hated talking to police officers. They scared her. She had no history with cops, but she knew what their authority could do. They could take you away from safely and put you in a place where you get the same meal three times a day, no privacy, and violence. That place referred to as jail.

"Is your sister's name Veronica Ruiz?" he asked. Annie felt a lump in her throat and her stomach muscles tighten.

"What happened? Is she hurt?" She hoped she didn't sound too worried. But she was focused on finding out what happened to her sister.

"I'm sorry, but, the woman driving the car here was under the influence of alcohol. The children must not have noticed. They hit another car, rear ended them at 60 miles per hour. The car behind them hit them at the same force. It crushed them. All of them. Your sister didn't make it." By then Annie was crying. Not sobbing, just silent tears streaming down her face. But when that last sentence came out, she let out a ragged breath. "We tried, we really did. Her neck was broken. But, before we lost her, she was saying something that sounded like a different language. It was somewhat understandable, but we couldn't really decipher it."

"P-please. Tell me what it sounded like," it amazed her that she was able to get those words out.

"It sounded like Onay, omehay, Ashtay. Over and over until we just could keep her alive any longer. Her friend died too. Along with the mother, and the driver that hit them from behind."

Annie nodded, gave him a shaky 'thank you', and closed the door. What she'd said was "No, home, Tash." It was in pig Latin.

Johnny was really speechless after that. A single tear escaped Annie's eye while telling the story. She quickly brushed it away, though. She hated crying. It physically hurt sometimes.

It kind of made Johnny feel guilty for feeling sorry for himself so much. He'd never lost a loved one. He never had anyone to care for when someone else wouldn't. Sure, hit parents yelled and roughed him up sometimes, but man, losing a sibling. He almost felt foolish to tell his story. She was very sympathetic though. He could've sworn he saw a flame flash in her eyes when he explained about the beatings.

He walked her to the bus stop where she'd ride it back to Buck Merril's place. He waited with her, just in case, and to be a gentleman. They talked a bit more until the bus came, taking Annie away until the next day at the corner store where they would reunite.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

Annie woke up the next morning, a stunning wave of nausea coming over her. She ran to the window since it was the closest and most similar to a toilet bowl. She hurled her brains out. She knew as soon as she finished she wouldn't be going into work.

She had a headache and abdominal pains. Not only that, but her breasts were sore. Unusual.

She called up her boss, sounding as miserable as she felt. She apologized for skipping her second day on the job, but she wouldn't be able to get through it in her condition. He accepted her apology, the only problem was that she wouldn't get paid for today.

After hanging up the phone she slowly made her way down the stairs to find Buck. Like he usually was, he was bumming around, talking to some chick she'd never seen before. Although he looked at her as a useless kid, he let her stay. She wasn't a nuisance and if he needed a couple of bucks to buy some beer she'd give it to him. Today was one of those rare days she was going to be a little needy.

"Buck," she said slowly, trying to keep from getting head rushes every time she moved.

"What do you want, kid?" he asked.

"Can you take me to the free clinic. I'm sick."

"I ain't takin' you to a doctor if I can figure the problem out myself. What's the matter with ya?"

"I threw up, I have abdominal pain, and I have a headache," she said. She'd purposely left out the part about her chest hurting. He'd probably make some stupid joke.

"You have sex with anyone lately?"

"Didn't you say I messed around with a buddy of yours?"

"Oh yeah, we you could be pregnant," this didn't seem like something he was concerned about. Annie was terrified though.

"Buck, please, I'll give you half my paycheck this week if you run down to a store and pick up a pregnancy test for me," she begged. It was he only time he'd ever hear her so desperate.

"You promise half?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll be back in a half hour."

Meanwhile, down at the drug store, Johnny was wondering around, trying o look casual. Where was Annie? She said she'd be in today, and she seemed just fine last night, so she couldn't be sick. The old man, Annie's boss, came out from behind the counter.

"If you're lookin' to steal something, then you got the wrong store," the old man said impatiently. Too shocked by the man's firmness and blind judgment, he didn't respond. He just hurried out of the store. So much for trying to find Annie.

He met Ponyboy back outside.

"So, you talk to her?" he asked.

"She wasn't there," Johnny replied simply. He thought otherwise, though. He probably made some stupid mistake only he could over-look. Now she was most likely avoiding him, trying to be nice and not let him down too hard. He really liked that girl though. It was the first girl he'd ever found that he was attracted to that he went to the lot, thinking of future days with her. How great it would be with someone else who he could have a meaningful conversation with. He should've expected it though. What girl would want him anyhow?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

"I'm sorry, miss, but the test results are positive. You're pregnant," The doctor said. Before Annie even got the results back, she knew that she was. Intuition told her.

A baby wasn't a disappointment. A child was something she'd always wanted. She just wished she'd had a child with someone she loved instead of a total stranger. Hell she didn't even remember how the kid was conceived. Without a doubt she was keeping it. She didn't have money for an abortion, nor did she want to kill her first and only child.

"We can schedule another appointment for abortion if you like."

"No thank you, that won't be necessary," she said politely and getting up.

This time, she didn't need a ride from Buck. Her head was overflowing with plans on how she was going to make his work. She didn't have nearly enough money to provide a good home for the baby. She was damned and determined to try though. Hopefully within nine months she'd have an apartment of her own. She could raise he baby there. Get a good boyfriend, and eventually husband. Then she'd start the intentional family. The happy family. But intentional and happy or no, she was going to love this child. It was her own flesh and blood.

Her boss couldn't know about this. He'd fire her, or keep her out of work until the baby is born. For all the days she misses she won't get money. No, she'll have to hide it.

What about that sweetheart Johnny? What would he think of her now that she was pregnant and unwed? Would he think of her as some whore? Who knows. She didn't know him _that_ well yet. It was probably best she not tell a soul. Not even Buck.

About a week later Johnny got the chance to go back down to he drug store. After a few days his disappointment faded and he wasn't even thinking of Annie when he walked in. But as soon as he saw her up at the counter, eating a candy bar he smiled. How could he forget her?

Being alone, the fear of getting teased about talking to a girl disappeared. He walked boldly up to the counter, his smile never diminishing. Seeing him, she smiled as well. It wasn't her normal, toothy smile since her mouth was full of chocolate, but it was a smile none the less.

"Haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?" Annie asked first.

"I've been alright I guess. You?" he replied.

"Still trying to get some money for an apartment. Maybe when I get one you can come over and hang out," she suggested. She giggled when his face turned pink. "It doesn't have to be like that. Whatever you're comfortable with."

She still couldn't help glance at his lips from time to time. They were so kissable looking. She didn't know that before she saw him, Johnny was secretly wishing to be that candy bar.

Too bad Annie was pregnant. She was sure she'd be able to show him a real good time, even though she considered herself a virgin because she can't remember a single detail of the night with the stranger. Johnny probably wasn't like that anyway. He had virgin written all over him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

**A/N: Before this chapter, I have to say thank you to Chelsey A.K.A JohnnysTuffMustangs (my buddy from as well) and ItxTakesxTwoxBaby, for reviewing every chapter.**

Annie had been seeing Johnny often at the drug store during her shift. They hadn't gone out for another date yet though. Annie usually made up some excuse as to working at a different job or that she had to help Buck with something. Johnny didn't detect that she was lying, but he was bound to get suspicious when she kept turning down invitations.

Really the only reason for turning him down was because if they got intimate. Just one kiss could lead to other things. Plus, she didn't think she could say no if he really _did_ want to do that kind of thing. Maybe when she had the baby they could somehow get closer. They hadn't even kissed each other yet, even if hey both knew it was obvious that they had feelings for each other.

One Friday, after Johnny left and Annie was heading out also, her boss pulled her aside.

"How well do you know that boy, Annie?" he asked with a fatherly look on his face. She was offended about him thinking of Johnny in some negative way.

"I know him pretty well. Why do you ask, sir?" she replied, trying to hide her anger. By the look on his face he clearly saw that hellfire in her eyes, so he spoke in a more calm, soothing voice. Having a wife himself he knew how women could get, especially teenage ones. He didn't know, however, that it made it ten times worse that she was pregnant.

"My dear, he looks like trouble, I wouldn't let _my_ daughter associate with someone like that."

"Not to be rude, sir, but I'm _not_ your daughter. I wouldn't go judging someone before you know them either," she said it, trying her best not to sound like a bitch, but with an edge in her tone. "He hasn't stolen anything, he doesn't interfere with my working, and he doesn't bother customers."

"Has he ever been arrested?"

This got Annie pissed. "Sir, I wouldn't be associating with a boy who is that much of a trouble maker anyway. I can take care of myself thank you. You don't need to worry about my well-being. I'm just here to work for you, I'm strictly your employee."

The part about associating with people who get into as much trouble as to be arrested was a lie. He didn't need to know that. Plus, people who get arrested aren't necessarily bad people. Everyone makes mistakes. If Johnny ever did get arrested it might even attract her to him more. Like she said before, her boss didn't need to know hat.

He sighed and turned. She finished taking her apron off, in a violent manner might I add. He really pissed her off with that assumption of Johnny. Johnny is fucking amazing, how dare he think lesser of him because of his appearance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't won The Outsiders**

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short guys. I didn't realize it until I went to see where it last ended. I'll try and make up for it now.**

When Annie got back to Buck's her mood hadn't returned to normal. She didn't greet Buck like she usually did. Hell, she barely noticed if he was down there or not. She just ascended to her room and laid down on the ratty cot she'd been using for the past two weeks.

Annie didn't say anything when Buck appeared at the doorway. He took it as an advantage to start the conversation.

"Look, kid, we gotta talk," he didn't sound like he _wanted_ to be talking to her. She gave an irritated sigh.

"About what?" she asked.

"I don't know how to say this. I know you're pregnant. I can't afford to keep you here, kid. Plus, the bar might lose profit seeing a 15 year old with a huge belly."

"So you're saying you're kicking me out?" she asked angrily. He nodded.

"Better for me to do it now while you're able to find another place. It'll just me more on my conscience to kick you out when you got the kid," he said. Her blood was already silently boiling and now he was turning around so _he_ was the object of self pity?

"_You're_ conscience. If you were so worried about right and wrong then why are you kicking me out in the first place?!" she yelled.

"I told you already. I can't afford it any more. Unless you have money for rent," he said quietly.

"Forget it, Buck. I'll leave you and your precious bar alone so you can make all the _profit_ you want!" she yelled, getting up. She stormed into his room.

"Where the hell are you going?!" he shouted after her, running into his room. She was tearing apart his closet. "What are you doing?!"

"Taking clothes! I need them, and with all the money you'll be making you can just buy new ones!" she said grabbing a few outfits and stomping out of his room. She went back to what use to be her bedroom, grabbed her jean jacket (which contained her earnings up until this day), then cantered down the stairs and out the door. Buck watched her leave.

Dallas Winston was just walking up to Buck's place. He saw the girl who turned him down. "Johnny's Girl" as the gang referred to her as, even though hey never met the chick. He admitted it to no one but himself that he was jealous. She turned him own for _Johnny Cade. _The kid had no experience in bed. Hell, Johnny's never even kissed a girl. She was bound to be disappointed.

Annie was about to walk right on by him, but he stopped her. She looked pissed. He'd never seen fire in someone's eyes this strong. Not even in the greasiest girl. It turned him on. She'd probably be a freak under the covers. He caught her around the waist, stopping her.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? Got your panties in a bunch?" he asked in that wise ass tone and a smirk plastered on his pale face.

"Shut the hell up you ass hole, and let me go," she demanded.

"Not until you tell me what's bugging you."

"Why the hell would you care?" she tried to pull away, but he kept a firm hold on her.

"Tell me, or I'll tell Johnny about your little condition," he threatened softly. She froze.

"How do you know-"

"Buck told me. Johnny doesn't know either I assume, since he hasn't mentioned it to any of us. 'Us' meaning his friends. So tell me, or Johnny'll find out about the baby that ain't his."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're bluffing. Plus, it's not like I cheated on him or anything considering I don't even know if we consider ourselves a 'couple.' And another this, of course it wouldn't be his. We never had sex!"

"Even if you never had sex or considered yourselves a couple, I don't think he'd take it very well knowing you got in bed with another guy."

"It happened before I knew Johnny, so you can't use that against me," she said with satisfaction.

"You know how easy it is to lie?"

For a moment it seemed like they were having a extremely intense staring contest. Like they were trying to break each other by giving a look. Dally must've thought he won, because Annie responded first.

"Fine, you really want to know? Buck kicked me out," she said.

"Why?"

"He said he couldn't afford keeping me there, and seeing a pregnant girl walking around the bar might lose profit," she explained.

"Come on. You're coming with me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

**A/N: Thank you again to all my reviewers, and I'm going to miss you Chelsey! August is like an eternity away when it comes to updating. I'll live though. I'll do it for Johnny! Haha, sorry, corny joke. On with the 11****th**** chapter.**

Annie was secretly frightened at the sudden statement Dallas just made. Where was he taking her? A guy like him could have anywhere in mind. He was dangerously unpredictable. Sure, he was attractive, but she didn't regret turning him down for Johnny.

"Where are you taking me?" she didn't intend on sounding as scared as she did.

"Calm down, doll face. I'm not gonna hurt you or your baby."

"Then tell me where you're taking me!" she yelled impatiently.

"I'm taking you to a friend's place. You can stay there for the night if they let you," he said calmly, but pulling her along with such force he must've had some hidden anger.

"Why do _you _care what happens to me? I turned you down for Johnny. I thought you'd be pissed," she said, squinting suspiciously.

"I never said I wasn't pissed, and I _don't_ care what happens to you," he responded.

She just rolled her eyes and let him pull her along to a really nice, red car. She'd never been in a car as nice as this one, and not nearly as close. The closest was when she was passed or was passing one going down the street. She sat stiffly in the passenger seat in fear of embarrassing herself by messing something up in this nice car. She didn't doubt the car didn't belong to him. Dallas Winston should never be allowed a car of his own. God knows the first thing he'd do is go down to some high stakes drag race and trash the thing.

He drove like a fiend an staying still wasn't easy if she wanted to prevent being thrown from the car like a rag doll. She should've known his driving character would match his real personality. She glared at him as she gripped the car door and the seat tightly. He didn't seem to notice his passenger's uneasiness. If he did, he didn't give a damn.

They finally skidded to a stop in front of a pretty run down looking house. It belonged in this neighborhood because the neighboring houses resembled this one. Down the street there were the sounds of a dog barking and nerve snapping yelling. The house they pulled up to had a scraggly front yard, surrounded by a rusty chain link fence. From outside she could already hear loud music an male rough housing. The only cars in front of this residence were a clanky, old Ford pickup and an old, just as noisy looking, buggy. Anyone with a brain stem could tell that the people who lived around these parts weren't rich.

Dallas got out and made Annie follow him up to the front door of the house, her clothes and earnings in her arms.

From the doorway she could identify a few more details. Like the smell. It was repulsive, but it could've been worse. It was of sweat, booze, and cigarette smoke. The only scent bearable she could identify was the aroma of something chocolaty. Maybe brownies.

Dallas pushed open the door. He must be well-known here if he could just waltz right in unannounced. Inside, as she expected, was full of adolescent boys. Annie didn't expect to recognize any of them like she did. How stupid. She forgot Johnny was good friends with him.

"Annie!" Johnny jumped up and hugged her despite the strange looks she was already getting. When he pulled away all the boys adopted a knowing smile. Johnny turned pink and looked at his feet. Annie didn't know what he was so embarrassed about. It's not like he shoved his tongue down her throat as a greeting (as much as she might have wanted that.)

"Hi, Johnny," he laughed. She'd seen him smile before, but his face never lit up like that when they saw each other at the corner store. It made her stomach do several happy back flips.

"So _this_ is Johnny's mystery girl," one of the boys with a stocky build and prominent, rusty sideburns, said. He had a wide smile on his face, and he held out his had that was unoccupied by a beer. She shook it returning his smile politely. "Our Johnny's been talkin' 'bout you for a couple weeks now. Nice to finally meet you."

"Johnny's told me about some of his friends. Which one might you be?"

"Two-Bit," he replied, bowing. Annie laughed at this. She'd never been bowed at, nor id she think she was in sort of position for it.

"I should've known." She happened to glance over at the couch where she saw another boy she recognized. "Hey, I've seen you at the drug store before. I didn't catch your name. What was it again?"

"Ponyboy," he mumbled shyly. Annie resisted the urge to go "awwww." She couldn't help it. She though shy boys were adorable. She also resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow at his name. It would've been impolite so she just stuck with the formal, "Nice to see you." He blushed and nodded a little

There were a couple others who stuck to a polite hello. One was Sodapop, he was Ponyboy's brother and quite attractive. She didn't think any more of him than that; a pretty face. Then there was his buddy, Steve. He wasn't one of the more interesting. Then there was Darry. He was the eldest brother of Pony and Soda, and by far the most mature. He kind of scared her so she kept a safe distance.

She could definitely deal with staying here for a night, especially since Johnny was also going to be spending the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

"Darry, you mind if Annie stays the night?" Dally asked. Darry looked at her, then back to Dally.

"I haven't seen her around here." Annie didn't quite know what he meant by that statement.

"She moved here a couple of weeks ago. She's been stayin' with Buck ever since, but he kicked her out today," Dally explained.

"Leave it to that lowdown cowboy to throw out a defenseless chick," Darry mumbled. "How old are you, kid?"

"15." She saw him glance between her and Johnny. "I'm not gonna do anything like that in your house, mister."

"Alright, I guess you can stay."

Her face lit up in a smile and Dally smirked at her reaction. She turned to Johnny and he had a small smile also. Dally pulled Darry aside into the kitchen, but Annie shrugged it off thinking it probably didn't pertain to her.

"Hey, Annie, can I talk to you for a sec?" Johnny asked. She agreed, and they went out on the porch for privacy. He didn't look very happy all of a sudden.

"How come he kicked you out?" he asked.

"He said he couldn't afford to keep me there without me paying rent. So obviously I split," she replied simply.

"Buck's always been real cheap. I should've known he'd throw you out for something stupid like that. You know, after tonight, Two-Bit might be able to give you a place o stay. His mom is real nice."

"Oh, I don't know Johnny. I don't wanna go around like that, asking for places to stay. I barely know you guys. I don't wanna be a burden."

"You won't be. I think you're pretty much welcome here. After all, they call you 'Johnny's Girl'," he was smiling as he said this. It almost looked like a proud smile.

"Johnny, do _you_ think I'm your girl?" Annie asked, sounding shy.

"W-well, if you don't want me to think of you like that, then I understand," he sounded embarrassed, like he made some kind of mistake. Then, she pretty much broke her own rule.

She kissed him. Just a quick one, enough to get him to think he didn't make any kind of mistake. When she pulled away his eyes were so huge and looking at her like he couldn't believe what just happened, and his cheeks were _very _red. Her face broke into a sly smile. His lips _were_ extremely kissable.

Suddenly, from the screen door there was a loud applause. It made Johnny jump a mile and Annie snap her head towards the door. All six of them were there, looking at them. Soda, Steve, Two-Bit, and even Ponyboy were clapping. Two-Bit even threw in a cat call. Darry and Dally were just sort of smirking. Darry was smiling more than smirking unlike Dally who was the other way around.

Johnny reluctantly got up and walked back into the house, through the crowd of his friends. He earned a slap on the back from all of them. I guess she really was officially 'Johnny's Girl'. Annie didn't mind that title. It made her smile.

"Come on, doll face. Your prince charming is waiting for you," Dally said, before walking away from he door.

Later, that night, Annie was occupying the chair with a thin blanket over her. Johnny was on the couch. She was exhausted, and just about to drop off to sleep. Then, she felt something unexpected. There was a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see who it was, and she saw the silhouette of Johnny in the bluish light coming through he window. She smiled to herself, no caring why he was standing over her, just happy he was there.

Suddenly, there were lips on hers. Obviously they were Johnny's. This time they seemed more lustful. Her theory was proved when she felt his tongue enter her mouth. Not only did she feel it in her moth, she felt it all over her body. That feeling spread. She had to pull away though.

"Sorry," he mumbled. She could tell, even in the blinding darkness, that he was blushing.

"No, don't be. I liked it," she assured him, he was about to lean in for another kiss when she stopped him, "but, I just don't want to go that far."

She didn't want to disappoint him. He was so great. Now that she knew things could really go far with a single kiss, she wanted to keep it from happening. It would be hell trying to prevent it though. Maybe she didn't have to just stop kissing Johnny. Maybe they could kiss all they wanted, but be aware of their boundaries. They already kissed. Once you get a kiss like that, you can't just go back to shy flirting down at the drug store.

"It's okay, I understand. I don't wanna force you into anything."

"Well, I mean, we could always…do what we want, just without going too far. I don't want to stop kissing you, Johnny, just because I'm afraid _I_ won't be able to stay off you. Is that okay?"

He just smiled, and continued kissing her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so Sue-ish. It just kind of came to me that way. That's how these chapters develop. The chapters aren't really planned. I do have a plot though. I promise. On with Chapter 13!**

Ponyboy walked out of his and Soda's room at about 7:00. He'd been having trouble sleeping late on weekends lately. It was bugging him too. He didn't expect what he saw in his living room. How would you react to something like that.

Johnny was fast asleep in the armchair, but with Annie also sleeping contently on his lap. Johnny Cade has a girl on his lap, and he doesn't mind. Did he dare ask what happened in that chair last night. He kind of felt a little peeved at Annie. She promised Darry she wouldn't do anything in his house, yet here she is, on top of Johnny, in _his _chair. Even if he was a little annoyed with Annie, he couldn't let Darry find out. Just because Annie seduced him didn't mean Johnny should suffer.

"Johnny, Johnnycake wake up," Pony said in a loud whisper, nudging his friend's free shoulder. Johnny fluttered back to consciousness.

"Oh, hi, Ponyboy," he said, freeing one of his hands and rubbing his eye. He had a smile on that was uncharacteristic of him. Oh yes, something went don in this living room last night, and he was damned and determined to find out what.

"What the hell were you doing on this chair last night, Johnny Cade?" he asked irritably. Johnny looked shocked at Pony's sudden snappiness.

"Sleeping…."

"_Before_ you were sleeping."

"Oh…_oh_, I see where you're going with this. You think we…no, we didn't do that on Darry's chair, Pony. I promise. I- I just kissed her that's all," Johnny mumbled the last sentence. Pony's eyebrows lifted.

"Funny, I thought it'd be the other way around."

"What's with you, Ponyboy? Annie never did anything wrong to you. She was real nice to you yesterday when you told her your name. She's a good girl. I know what you're thinking, but she ain't like that. She even told me she didn't want to do nothin' like you thought we were doing. Stop judging her. Just stop," again, the last sentence was quiet, but it wasn't mumbled. It was more like a vicious warning. He'd never heard Johnny use that tone.

Pony didn't answer. He long, hard look at the girl sleeping on his best friend's lap. She was pretty. Not in a obvious way, but she was beautiful. She had a few scars from adolescent pimples, but none were actually present. Her eye lashes were really long. Her curly hair was a frizzy mess on her head. Her hair obviously hadn't been washed properly for weeks. Her long, thin fingers were almost clinging to Johnny's shirt. He felt pity wash over him. This girl was only a year older than him, and she had no home. He'd offer her a shower an some good hair stuff. That was something you could find in the Curtis house. After all, the two youngest had the tuffest hair on the east side, they had to keep up that title.

"I think she had a nightmare last night," Johnny said looking down at his girl's calm face. He must've been overcome with pity himself. It seemed stronger than what Pony felt though. Johnny knew Annie better than Pony did.

"Should we wake her up?" Pony asked. Johnny shrugged.

"I guess we could. You're making breakfast, I'm guessing?" he asked. Pony nodded, and walked into his kitchen.

Johnny nudged the sleeping girl. She groaned sleepily, then dug her nose deeper into his t-shirt. She sure was cute, Johnny thought.

"C'mon, Annie. Wake up. Ponyboy's making breakfast."

She slowly woke up. She felt such unexplainable happiness waking up, looking up at Johnny. A drowsy smile broke out of her face and she gave him a quick good morning kiss. Ponyboy rolled his eyes at that. If they were going to be all mushy around him an the gang then they'll have to find another place to hang out. He wanted to keep his breakfast in his stomach.

Annie got off Johnny and stood up. She didn't seem to care that she wasn't wearing pants. Just one of Buck's over sized flannel shirts. It covered her underwear, but if she made one wrong move hen she'd wind up flashing everyone. Johnny could already see enough of her ass since she was standing and he was sitting. He tried not to look, but he was a boy, and he couldn't help it.

Annie saw him staring and she pulled down the shirt in the back a little more. Her face was a little red but she brushed it off and walked into the kitchen. She looked at the contents of the pan that Ponyboy was handling.

"Making eggs?" she asked. He glanced sideways at her, not wanting to notice the fact her shirt was unbuttoned a bit at the top too, showing that she had a bit of a chest. It got him nervous and she shifted his weight.

"Yup, we got some chocolate cake in the ice box, of you want some," he didn't know why he was suddenly being so polite. It was the way he was raised. If a girl is nice to you, you should return the favor. It got her away from him long enough that he could get himself relaxed again.

Sodapop came out of the bedroom to a sight he usually didn't see.

"Whoa!"

Annie stood up quickly, forgetting that she had to bend over to get the cake. She wasn't expecting someone to come into he kitchen. She turned around to see Ponyboy's handsome brother. It was making her a little uncomfortable the way he was looking at her, so she kept trying to pull the big shirt down.

She saw him go over to Johnny and whisper something to him. Johnny blushed and moved away from him. He went to keep Annie company at the table, an grab himself a piece of cake. Soda got some plates out for breakfast.

The door slammed in the living room and in walked Two-Bit.

"So, anybody ready to get whipped in a game of football today?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

Annie took a shower at the Curtis house, and after that the gang was meeting up at the lot for a game of football. During the walk, Annie and Johnny fell a bit behind to talk privately. Or at least that's what Johnny's plan was.

"You had a nightmare last night," he said. Annie nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I get them sometimes, but I can't remember what I dream when it's over. How'd you know?" she asked.

"You were moving a lot, and you were speaking. I think it was in Pig Latin."

"Can you tell me what it sounded like?"

"It sounded like, 'Onay, ymay abybay.' I didn't know what it meant, but I figured you'd want to know what you said and you'd know what it meant.

She did know what it meant. She said "No, my baby." She had a nightmare about her unborn child. Johnny couldn't possibly know about what she said. He'd probably want to know. Knowing him, though, if she told him it was personal and she didn't want him to know, then he wouldn't press the subject.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Um, it's kind of personal. Sorry…"

He looked a little hurt that she wouldn't tell him. It was for his own good. In this case, what he knew _would_ hurt him. That's the last thing she wanted to do to him. He was the best thing that happened to her in Tulsa. Hell, he was the best thing that _ever_ happened to her. He was worth living for. Him, and the baby.

"So, are you gonna play football with us?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"No, I don't know how to play. I'll just watch you guys," she said hastily. One word popped into her mind when he said "football". Miscarriage. The lack of athletic ability wasn't a lie either though. It wasn't a complete lie.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind teaching you," he offered.

"No, really, I'm bad at sports, or anything that requires agility. I'd slow you guys down. Plus, you're the only one who gets their own cheer section," she said, smiling at him. He blushed and looked down.

"Okay, if you don't want to then I guess I can't make you."

They arrived that the lot not long after. She sat on the sidelines in the shade of a tree while the guys split into teams. All of them were there. Dally looked like he was showing off a bit, but her eyes were for Johnny only. They'd smile at each other occasionally when he didn't have the ball or was running after to someone to get the ball. He even scored a touchdown, in which he earned a loud cheer. All the guys seemed to notice that Johnny played a little better when Annie was watching.

They took a break for a minute or two, and Johnny came over to the tree Annie was sitting under. He was sweating a little bit, but Annie didn't mind.

"And you thought I'd be able to keep up?" she asked. He smiled.

"The guys would go easy on you since you're a girl," he assured.

"Hey, I'm not _that _delicate," she regretted saying that when it came out. It as a lie at the moment. She _was_ in fact delicate. If she didn't have a bun in the oven, then she would've tackled Johnny on the spot to prove her point. Luckily he didn't ask her to prove anything and he just rolled his eyes. "So, what are we doing after his?" she asked.

"I dunno. Some of us go off and do our own thing. Pony'll probably hang out with me. You're welcome to hang out with us," he offered.

"Depends, I might go find another job. I need more than I'm making now if I'm going to get an apartment in the next eight or nine months."

"Why such a specific number?" he asked casually.

"I just don't want to wait any longer, that's all."

Johnny just shrugged. The guys called him back over after that. Annie sat back watching. Smiling at them all goofing off. These guys were awesome, she thought. They seemed to like her well enough. Maybe she'd stick with them if they wanted to stick with her. She seriously considered going to look for another job after football. Then again, it would be kind of hard. If she was a waitress, then she'd either have to wear tight clothes or a uniform. She couldn't afford either. Maybe she could be a babysitter. No uniform, she'd get some practice with kids, and she could charge how ever much she wanted.

After football, instead of finding another job, she went in for her checkup which she forgot about earlier. There wasn't much to look at. It'd only been about two weeks. There could always be problems, though. If she couldn't give her baby whatever other's had, then the least she could give it was health.

The doctor informed her that so far everything was going well. The baby was developing on time, she was taking the right precautions. As long as she kept this up for the next eight months or so, her baby would be perfect.

After the doctor's appointment she went back to the Curtis house. As she expected, Johnny was thee with Ponyboy. They were playing a game of poker on the floor, the TV on, the radio up all the way. It was a little hard to hear, but it wasn't too bad.

She took a seat next to Johnny who smiled at her. It looked like he was winning, because he had a pile of about twenty smokes on his side and Pony only had about three. He took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"I asked Two-Bit if you could crash at his place tonight. He said it was okay, just to let his mom know that you invited him."

Annie nodded and continued watching the poker game. Ponyboy had the worst poker face she'd ever seen, but she didn't let him know what.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.**

As Johnny told her, Annie set out for Two-Bit's house around nine o' clock. It was relatively close to Ponyboy's. It looked like it was in the same condition as well. Judging by the driveway, Two-Bit wasn't home. The lights were on inside though. She walked up to the porch and knocked. There was a scolding voice from inside. It didn't sound to happy to be getting a visitor at this hour. The door opened to reveal a tired looking woman. Her face was wrinkling, and her dark hair had gray roots.

"Um, hello. I'm Annie. Two-Bit said that I could stay here tonight," Annie said. The woman's face softened at her name.

"Ah, so you're the girl that little Johnny takes a liking to. Come in, dear," the woman said, pulling her into the door. The house was particularly messy. Beer bottles, pillows, laundry (dirty or clean, God only knows), garbage, all strewn across the floor. She resisted the urge to grimace. "I'm sorry about the mess. I've been working my ass off lately, and when I get home I'm too damn tired to clean. My son sure as hell won't do it, and Lilian is too young to do it right. Speaking of my little girl, I'll get her. LILIAN!"

"Coming, Mommy!" a tiny voice called back from some other place in the small house.

A little girl, no older than nine appeared in the doorway. She was scrawny, with red hair that matched her older brother's sideburns, and the same happy gray eyes. Her smile was charming.

"Baby, this is Annie. She's going to be staying here for a while. Annie, this is Lilian. She's my only daughter, and the light of my life."

"That's very nice, she's a charming girl, but how long am I going to be staying here exactly?" Annie asked.

"As long as you like, dear. My home is open at any time. It's also open to Johnny. That boy was always so sweet. Lilian, will you show Annie your brother's room? She'll sleep there. The lazy bum can just sleep on the couch," the woman mumbled. "Oh, by the way, you an just call me Susie."

Annie said good night to Susie and was shown up to Two-Bit's unoccupied room. Judging from what Johnny told her, Two-Bit would probably be too wasted to _get_ to his room, and would settle on the couch anyway. Lilian was a nice little girl. If anything she reminded her of Ronni. Her appearance was totally different, but it was something in her character. The girl didn't talk much to her yet, but she could sense it.

Turns out, Two-Bit's room was just about as messy as the rest of the house. There were some very different items in here though. Obviously all of his yeas as a shoplifter proved that it wasn't _all_ worth the fun. This room was cluttered with so many random objects she would barely make it to the bed without stepping on a pack of cigarettes or a magazine of some sort.

The door opened a little bit, and Annie looked up to see Lilian peering at her. It was a curious look. She didn't know what to make of a stranger in her house. Let alone in her big brother's room. Annie smiled a bit at the little girl's shyness.

"You can come in, you know," she said cautiously. So Lilian stepped in. She was standing there at the doorway shyly.

"My mommy said that you're gonna stay here for a while. How long will you stay?" she asked in a small voice.

"I'm not sure. I'm trying to raise money to get my own place to live. Then I won't have to bother you guys any more," Annie explained. The little girl's eyes went big.

"I don't want you to leave. I'm all alone here when I'm not in school. It gets real lonely," Lilian said.

"Okay, I'll tell you what. After I come home every day, you can come in here. I'll keep you company. Once I get my own place to live, then you can come visit me any time you want," Annie offered. Although making this offer, she didn't really think Lilian would be able to visit, or want to. While she lived here at least, she got a chance to be a big sister again.

"I can help you get money for your new house," Lilian suggested with a twinkle in her gray eyes.

"Oh yeah? And how will you do that?" The young girl looked thoughtful for a moment, looking at the floor. Then her face lit up.

"We can sell some of this junk! My brother doesn't use it. He's just being a packrat. Maybe my mommy will even give you some money to clean up," she said.

"You know, that's actually a pretty good idea, kid. I'll have to ask your brother about the selling though. I don't want to go throwing something away that has sentimental value to him. The cleaning thing we can do though," Annie said truthfully.

"Are you going to be here tomorrow?" Lilian asked hopefully.

"No, I'm going to be over Ponyboy's house tomorrow. I might bring Johnny over, though. I hope you don't mind," Annie said apologetically.

"No, I don't mind. Johnny's nice," she said.

"I'll be over soon tomorrow though."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

Annie woke up from a pretty good night sleep. Although, physically she wasn't feeling great, she went to the kitchen trying to seem cheerful. Susie was already there with coffee and a bagel at the cluttered kitchen table.

"'Morning, doll. Did you sleep well?" she asked. Her face looked just as tired as it did the night prior.

"Oh, I slept fine."

"Listen, that Dallas boy stopped by earlier. He told me something he said I should know," Susie said. Her expression was serious.

"What did he tell you?" Annie replied nervously, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

"You're expecting a baby. Is this true?" already Susie sounded like her actual parent. Why would Dallas do something like this. This wasn't something she wanted being let out to the public, or worse, Johnny. How could she lie so Susie though.

Annie nodded.

"Well, it's none of my business who the father is or how you're planning on managing a child at such a young age, but I want you to know I'm always here to help," she said sincerely. Annie broke into a smile.

"Thank you so much. Well, I'm actually saving up for an apartment of my own. I'm hoping to have one within my due date. My job doesn't pay a lot though. Your daughter did think up a pretty good solution."

"Do share."

"Well, Two-Bit had a lot of worthless junk laying around his room. She suggested, why not sell some of it?" Annie explained.

"Lilian is a bright girl. Although I don't know if Two-Bit is willing to sell the contents of his room. You may ask him if it's okay."

"She also suggested that I could offer to clean and pay me some money for it, but I warned her that you may not want to do that."

"I'm sorry, dear. I just don't have money to give anybody," Susie said sadly.

"I completely understand. I'm in the same position. I cans still clean for you as a 'thank you' for taking me in," Annie suggested.

"You don't have to do that, dear," Susie said, but with a smile.

"It doesn't matter. I _want_ to do it."

"If you insist. I have to head to work now. Like I told you yesterday, Johnny can come over if he liked, just make sure Lilian stays here," Susie advised as she got up from the table. Annie nodded.

Lilian appeared at her side as soon as the door shut.

"You didn't tell me you were gonna have a baby," she said, sounding mystified.

"Yeah, I am. You have to promise not to tell Johnny though, okay?" Annie said.

"I swear. Why don't you want him to know? I thought you were friends," she seemed genuinely confused.

"We're more than friends, Lilian. Johnny's feelings might get hurt if he knows I'm going to have a baby."

"Oh, I get it. You guys _like_ each other," the girl said with a sly smile. Annie couldn't help laughing at that.

"Yes, we do."

"You're real lucky. I always thought Johnny was real cute," Lilian giggled.

"Is that so? I didn't know he had another woman in his life," Annie fake sobbed into her hands. Lilian giggled.

"He wasn't my _boyfriend_. Two-Bit doesn't want me to have one of those for a real long time."

"Well that's a wise choice. Not all boys are as nice as Johnny is," Annie agreed.

"You mean like Dallas?"

"Now what makes you say that? He's not _all_ mean," Annie assured.

"He doesn't act very nice," Lilian said with a slight grimace.

Suddenly the front door closed and both of the girls looked to see who's just come in. It turned out to be Johnny _and_ Two-Bit. Annie smiled when she saw Johnny and said "hello" to Two-Bit.

"How's it goin'? Have a good sleep in my bed last night?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yes I did. I have to talk to you about something, though."

"Talk away, I'm listening," he replied, looking through the icebox for anything he could find.

"As you know, I'm short on money. I was wondering if you'd allow me to sell some of the things in your room. You don't seem to need them very much."

"I guess I'll let you do that. What am I getting out of this, though?"

"I'll clean your room for you. I'm already offering to clean your whole house," Annie told him.

"Alright, it's a deal."

Annie smiled triumphantly along with Lilian.

"So has the shrimp been bothering you much since you came?" Two-Bit asked, ruffling his sister's hair. Lilian pushed his hand away impatiently, glaring at him.

"No, we've been getting along just fine," Annie replied.

"Well if she ever bothers you, let me know. I'll get her outta your hair," he said. By now he was tickling her, forcing loud shrieks of laughter from his sister. Johnny smirked at the enjoyment Two-Bit was getting out of this. Annie just laughed.

"Well, I'm heading out. Got places to go, and people to see. I'll see you guys around," Two-Bit said, getting up from the table and leaving. Well, that was a short visit. No wonder Lilian was always so lonely. They all said "bye" in unison after the door shut, all taken aback by his sudden departure.

"He always does that," Lilian pouted.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

**A/N: I'm dedicating this chapter to ThBlckParadeXx. She sent me a very flattering review expressing how much she appreciated my quick updating. Thank you again! And thanks to all my other reviewers.**

Annie, Johnny, and Lilian stayed at the Matthews residence for the rest of the day. Annie cleaned up, like she promised. She didn't get a chance to finish the _whole _house. The living room was the only room she'd made progress on. The garbage and any other misplaced items had been cleared away or put back in their proper places. She vacuumed and dusted. The room looked even better than the Curtis'. Annie was very tired after all the work she'd done. The others helped, of course, but like Susie said, Lilian was a little young to know how to clean properly. Johnny…well, no matter how young or old he was he'd always be a lost cause in cleaning. She appreciated their attempts on helping, though. Now, they were all lounging on the now cleared off couch.

"Annie, can I ask you something?" Lilian asked. Johnny was listening as intently as Annie.

"Sure, fire away," Annie replied. She was sharing a soda with Johnny.

"How are babies made?" she said it as a very casual question, but both teenagers froze. Johnny also turned a vibrant shade of pink along with his temporary paralysis.

"Um, um…" Annie wasn't sure how to explain this without making it seem awkward for all of them. She didn't want to lie to the little girl who trusted her so much. She could always tell the truth. How does one go about explaining impregnation and sex to a nine year old? She'd just had to give I a shot.

"Promise not to tell your mom I old you his, or give any hint that you even know about it, alright?"

Lilian giggled. "We sure have a lot of secrets." Johnny gave Annie a suspicious look, but Annie ignored it.

"Well, how can I put this? You know how boys have different private parts than girls, right?"

Lilian giggled again and nodded.

"Well, okay, um, when a girl really likes a boy and a boy really likes a girl…the boy…gets really happy. Then he puts his private…in the girl's private. Then after lots of moving around his sperm goes into the girl and it swims to the egg and the egg, after it's fertilized, grows into a baby."

Johnny had his fingers on his temples and was closing his eyes. He clearly wasn't ready for an awkward conversation such as that.

"It doesn't always turn into a baby though. Only sometimes. A lot of people do that kind of stuff for fun, but make sure, when you do that, an it better be a long time from now, that you do it with someone you care about."

"Did you and Johnny do it?" she asked. To her it didn't seem like an indecent subject. Johnny turned _very _red when Lilian asked this.

"No, we didn't," Annie replied. Then a wave of realization came over the nine year old. It was visible on her expression. Annie gave her a look, clearly meaning that she was being obvious.

"Are you ever gonna?"

"Probably," Annie answered without hesitation. Johnny had to bite his lip from smiling, but no one noticed.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Lilian asked, looking confused.

"At first, for some people."

"Um, do you mind if we change the subject?" Johnny asked quietly. Lilian giggled and Annie nodded, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I bet you guys kissed," Lilian said slyly, with that same smile she had when she found out Annie and Johnny liked each other.

"Yeah we did," Annie laughed.

Later they went up to Two-Bit's room to discuss what to sell and for how much. Annie and Johnny decided the prices and Lilian decided what she thought would be most sell-able. Two-Bit's room was a private dollar store.

When Susie came home, she was delighted at how clean her living room looked. Annie explained that she didn't get a chance to get around to the rest of the house. Either way Susie was very pleased with the appearance of her family room. Johnny and Annie left for the Curtis house, leaving Lilian behind with a promise from Annie that she would return before Lilian had to go to bed.

When they arrived at the Curtis' door, Johnny pulled her into an unexpected kiss, It was one of those knee-weakening, goose bump-causing, make-you-forget-you're-on-a-doorstep kiss.

The door did open. Annie pulled away when the light was shined on them. In the door stood a very sly looking Sodapop.

"Hey, none of that. I don't want indecent things going on on our porch," he said jokingly. The couple rolled their eyes and stepped in the house. The smell of chicken was filling the rooms. Obviously Soda hadn't cooked (she'd been warned of the dangerously multicolored meals that he had a knack for concocting.)

"We weren't going to do anything like that," Annie assured.

"I never knew Johnny to be one to have trouble keeping his tongue to himself. You better not have been doing that stuff in front of my sister," Two-Bit warned.

"Don't worry, we didn't," Annie assured. Yeah she taught her what sex was instead, she thought.

So Annie ate there and after hanging out for a few minutes after, she headed back to the Matthews accompanied by Johnny. He didn't want her walking along, even in the short distance traveled. They gave each other a good night kiss before parting.

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter wasn't all that great. The next one will be ten times better, promise!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

About eight months had passed. Annie's secret was carefully hidden under huge flannel shirts and carefully maneuvered sitting positions. Every night she was losing more and more sleep. The baby would not sit still, plus her breasts were more sore than ever. It was very had not to walk funny when you have a baby practically between your legs.

There was one thing that Annie did not like about this kid being here. She refused to kiss Johnny. If she kissed him, she'd get too close, and feel her massive belly which had not been present in moths previous. He wasn't stupid, he'd figure out _why_ her belly was so gigantic.

She'd been distancing herself from the guys, and they were suspicious. The only person she was able to talk to was Dallas. It wasn't the best conversations, and he wasn't very good at comforting, but he was there. She also had Susie and Lilian. Lilian was a little too young to understand the complications of the situation. Susie was always out working, an often when she came home, she was too tired to hold up her end of a conversation. She did get a little time to talk to her in the mornings, though.

It was true that she had yet to get enough money for her own apartment. She was so close she could almost taste it. Maybe just one more paycheck and she was good to go. She didn't know if the baby would wait that long, though. She knew, since he baby was fully developed, it could come any time now. She just hoped it would come at the _right _time. She hoped for too much, though.

It was a Friday afternoon, and Annie was sitting on he couch while Ponyboy and Johnny sat on he floor in one of their poker games. As usual Johnny was winning, and Ponyboy was totally giving away his hand with his facial expressions. It was all pretty normal, she wasn't going to miss anything. So she got up to get a drink.

She could've died of embarrassment when she felt moisture between her legs, and a prominent dark spot on her pants growing. No, her water couldn't break _now. _How the hell was she going to explain what just happened?

The boys were at a loss for words. They probably thought she decided to take a piss on the carpet. On no, it was something much more serious.

"Ponyboy, call Dally right now. It's an emergency," Annie said in a quiet, shaky voice. Pony obeyed and went to the phone.

"A-Annie?" Johnny spoke finally.

"No, Johnny, I didn't just piss on Pony's carpet! I'm going into labor!" she shouted, bringing tears as well. Johnny looked totally dumbfounded.

"But you're no-"

Annie cut him off by lifting her shirt to see her belly. This time he really was at a loss for words. Maybe he was just trying to calculate when it actually happened. He, as well as Annie, had kept track of how long they'd been together. He figured out that it was around the same time they met.

"Who's the father?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know, Johnny. I know I happened before we got together. I didn't cheat on you. I swear on my soul," she as sobbing by now, but doing her best to keep her voice steady.

"How many guys have you slept with then?!" he asked, his eyes still wide, not in anger, but in shock.

"Only one, I was drunk. It was the first night I came here. Buck's party!" the most she could do was stand there pathetically and cry. That was when the contractions came, and Johnny truly looked terrified. Annie was hunched over, clutching her stomach, and willing herself not to fall. Johnny got up and caught her, though.

"Ponyboy, hurry up!"

"Dally ain't answering! What the hell is goin' on?!"

"Call Sodapop, then! She's in labor!"

"What?!" Pony appeared in the doorway. He saw Annie, hunched into Johnny and sobbing. Another contraction came, and Ponyboy saw her stiffen and hiss in pain. He didn't wait to hear any more, he called the DX.

When he came in Annie was breathing heavily. It scared him to death to see a girl in labor on his couch. Not to mention _Johnny's _girl.

"Ponyboy…go down to… Two-Bit's…and get his sister. Bring her…back here," Annie said, breathing between words. Pony nodded and went to go get her. Lilian would be home by now. She might be a little disappointed to find neither Annie nor Johnny there.

Pony burst into Two-Bit's house, the door might or might not have been locked. The door didn't stand a chance anyway. He was in a hurry. He scared the life out of the little red head, sitting on the couch. She didn't throw a fit since she knew who Ponyboy was.

"Come on, Annie's gonna have the baby soon," he said quickly, grabbing the tiny wrist. Lilian had a little trouble keeping up, but she was just as anxious and nervous as Ponyboy.

When they arrived back at Pony's the Ford was already waiting beside the house, and Johnny was helping Annie into the car. Pony jumped in the front seat, next to Soda, and Lilian next to Johnny. Annie was on the end so it'd be easier an quicker for her to get out, and Johnny was crushed in the middle.

"What's the matter with Annie?!" Lilian asked, clearly scared,

"Remember that talk you and Annie had? Well, the baby comes out the same place the boy's private goes." Johnny was scared and nervous and everything. He didn't care what he said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

**A/N: Sorry, really bad place to stop my daily updates. This chapter will be amazing! Promise!**

Johnny was by he side the whole time. He'd never expected to be doing this kind of thing so early in life. He'd do it for Annie, though. Even if there were still questions to be asked. He didn't think his voice would work right now. Not with Annie breaking his hand. She was screaming, sweating, crying.

"Johnny! Don't you dare let go of my hand Johnny Cade. Don't do it!" she yelled before pushing again, and letting out another sob.

"I won't, I promise I won't. It'll be alright. You'll get through this," he encouraged and kissed her sticky forehead. She nodded and kept breathing.

Outside, stressed and anxious, Sodapop, Ponyboy, and Lilian looked up to the door opening. Dallas Winston walked in, strutting in his over confident way, and put a cigarette out on the linoleum floor. Lilian shrank back when he saw her. Sodapop and Pony kind of glared.

"What'd I miss? I saw the note you left," he said.

Ponyboy left a note on the kitchen counter. It said: _If you're here and no one's around, then go to the hospital immediately. We'll explain there._

"Annie's in labor. I assume you knew about the baby considering she specifically asked to call you when her water broke, on _our_ carpet," Pony snapped.

"Yeah? So what if I knew? She didn't want you guys to know," he said, taking a seat next to Sodapop.

"Probably 'cause she thought we'd think she was some kind of tramp," Sodapop mumbled sadly. Ponyboy felt shame grip his stomach and he leaned back in his seat. Waiting for Johnny, or the doctor to come out and give them some news. Who knew how long it'd be.

Finally, it was all over. Johnny almost lost his lunch when he saw the blood covered baby. The doctor announced triumphantly that it was a girl, and let them see her quickly before taking her to clean her up.

"Thank you Johnny, thank you," Annie said breathlessly. He could tell she was absolutely exhausted. He understood completely. He gave her a light kiss on the lips and waited for her to fall asleep before going out to the others to tell them the news.

He didn't expect to see Dally there, but he guessed that it was a good thing. Dally always kept Johnny's nerves slightly relaxed. The four of them seemed to jump, seeing Johnny walk out of the delivery room.

"It's a girl," he said with a slight smile. The other's smiled as well, especially Lilian. She seemed very excited.

"So…can we go see her?" Sodapop asked hesitantly.

"She's sleeping, but you can come in. The baby's being cleaned up."

So the four of them squished in the small hospital room around Annie's bed. A nurse was wiping off her face while she stirred. She was always a light sleeper. When she nurse was done and she could open her eyes, she smiled at all of them. You could tell she was still tired. Her eyes were still only half opened, her smile not full, but she was happy.

"Hi guys. I guess this explains me weird behavior, huh?" she asked. Her voice even sounded tired.

"Sure explains a hell of a lot," Johnny said with a smile.

"What do you think of the name Cleo?" she asked him. His eyebrows raised.

"You're asking _me_? This is your baby girl," he said. He didn't mean it as backing out of being involved with the baby girl. He just didn't expect it. She obviously took it the wrong way.

"You don't want anything to do with her, do you?" she asked sadly.

"No, no, that's not it! I mean, unless you want me to be involved…"

"Yes, I want you to be involved. I want you to mean as much to her as you do to me," Annie smiled. Johnny never felt so flattered. What kind of positive effects could he have on a _baby_? He'd do it for Annie.

"I like Cleo," he said. Annie glowed.

Suddenly a nurse came in, wheeling a metal crib. Annie saw a little blob of pink blanket inside. Everyone smiled at the arrival of the newest greaser. The nurse carefully took the bundle of blankets out of the little bed and handed her to her mommy. Again, Annie glowed with pride at her baby girl. Now referred to as Cleo.

Annie undid the blanket to get a good look at her daughter. She was very fair-skinned, not pink like most new-borns. She was very pretty. Annie would've thought that anyway. Even if she wasn't. The one thing that caught her eye was the glowing wisps of white blonde hair. She looked up at Dallas.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

**A/N: Again, sorry for not updating as quickly as usual. I've been busy. I hope you liked the last chapter.**

"Dallas, you cold hearted bastard. You knew this whole time and didn't bother to tell me," her voice was quiet, and only for Cleo's sake. Her voice was menacing, and she was glaring at him with a look that could rip your heart out.

"Well, what'd you want me to do about it? It wasn't like you remembered anything, not like we were gonna fall in love and live happily ever after with a bastard child-"

"Don't you dare call my daughter a bastard, and even if you did have the _balls _to tell me, I know no one can have a happily ever after with you. Now get out. I don't want you to have anything to do with my daughter," she hissed. All he did was shrug and walk out. The whole room was focused on Annie. She turned to Johnny.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? I'm not mad at you. I'm not happy about the situation, but I'm not mad at you."

"Good. You'd be so much better of a father figure for a little girl than he would be. Don't you think so guys?" Annie asked, no smiling at the guys, and Lilian. Their awkwardness disappeared and smiled. They nodded in agreement. Annie kissed her little girl's pink forehead, then looked up at Johnny again.

"Would you like to hold her?" he happy glow was back in her eyes. He nodded, but didn't take her. Annie gave him a funny look.

"How?" obviously Johnny didn't know how to hold a baby. The guys chuckled a bit, an Annie smiled understandingly. She unwrapped the baby from the little pink blanket. Johnny had seen babies before, but for some reason Cleo was different. He felt such extreme affection seeing the soft, tiny, new body.

"You might want to take your jacket off. Buttons can hurt," Annie said with a smile. He did quickly. "Okay, take her under the armpits, and make sure her head is supported. Her neck muscles aren't as strong as ours. Then you just put her over your shoulder or cradle her, whatever you want to do."

So Johnny look the baby girl like Annie instructed. He decided to keep her on his shoulder. She was so light, and so soft, and so…new. He felt Cleo nuzzle his neck lightly, her thin hair brushing his jaw. Everyone "awed", and as expected, he turned red. He sat down and held her.

Cleo's tiny fingers wrapped around his long pointer finger. Her tiny eyes opened to a little bit more than slits and Johnny could see that her eyes were blue. He sighed. This baby girl looks just like Dally. How would someone explain to a child with porcelain skin, blue eyes, and white blonde hair, that her mother an father figure who have tan skin dark hair, and neither have blue eyes, about her appearance? How would you break it to a little girl that Dallas Winston, the tuffest hood you'll ever see and never with a child, that _he_ of all people is her father?

Annie an Johnny would manage though.

The others held Cleo with happy smiles. Ponyboy pointed out that she had Annie's nose. Annie's nose was very round at the tip an had a little bit of an Italian bump (although Cleo's wasn't very prominent). Sodapop pointed out that she had Annie's fingernails too. Lilian's input was that Cleo is a girl, just like Annie! The whole room laughed at that. Poor Lilian didn't really understand the laughter, but continued admiring the baby instead.

Unfortunately Annie didn't have the money to buy Cleo a bassinet, crib, clothes, or anything. What the guys did, which she did not ask for, was chip in to buy Cleo some clothes and diapers. Obviously Annie's be able to take care of the food thing, so they didn't worry about that. Johnny helped the most, he offered Annie his life savings.

At first Annie said she simply could accept his offer because it was _his_ money, and she'd feel like stealing. He insisted though. After all, the sacrifice was for his "daughter". That's the way he put it. It made Annie's heart swell and she gave him a kiss.

Later, the others who had not been there, arrived. This included, Two-Bit, Darry, and to Annie's delight, Susie. They all had a smile on their face when they saw the small, soft baby in Annie's arms and Annie and Johnny smiling. Annie'd never seen Darry smile before, she thought it was a nice change. His smile resembled Pony's and Soda's. Out of this group, Susie was the first to hold Cleo.

"She's just as beautiful as her mommy," Susie said. Annie smiled brightly along with Johnny.

"We're all chipping in to help Annie get clothes and diapers for Cleo," Sodapop spoke up.

"That's a wonderful idea, I'll help too," Susie said with a smile.

"Oh, Susie, you don't have to do that. You've already helped me so much. I couldn't ask for more. Really," Annie said.

"You've got no choice. I'm going to help you."

"Mommy, can we go to the gift shop? I want to get Cleo a toy!" Lilian asked hopefully.

"Alright, baby. We'll be back soon."

Annie smiled up at Johnny for what seemed like a millionth time that day. He beamed back at her. Then he held out a little stuffed animal. It was a little plush froggie, with yellow spots on it's back and a yellow belly. It was the perfect size for Cleo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

The first few months were hell. Johnny got a job to replace Annie's since she wasn't getting paid for the time she spent out with Cleo. They _did_ have an apartment. It wasn't quite enough to cover all the bills, so as soon as Annie was able to work again. Luckily Sodapop (bless him), was giving them some of his pay check as well.

Once two months passed Annie was able to do something else. Let's say the something else was something Johnny'd been waiting for, for quite a while. When she _was_ ready, he didn't know it until she was letting him go farther than usual. He didn't ask questions, he just kept going until Annie stopped him, which she never did.

It was kind of a surprise how aggressive he was being. It wasn't a bad thing. Just unexpected. He was a hell of a lot louder than she would've guessed also. Other than those things, she thought he was wonderful. He turned into the same old Johnny when it was done.

"Was it worth the wait?" he asked, sounding unsure. Annie just giggled.

"Bet your ass it was," she replied, and kissed him again. Then, Cleo started crying, forcing a sigh from both of them. Johnny kind of smiled to himself watching Annie dress. She rushed into the room once she had enough clothes on. Cleo was hungry again. No shock.

They had a deal that Johnny would be the one to sleep all night since he had to work all day. Then when Johnny got home he'd help take care of Cleo. Surprisingly, he'd gotten good at taking care of the baby girl. He still wouldn't change a stinky diaper though.

By Cleo's third month she was already giving Johnny toothless smiles. Her hair was getting fuller and her eyes stayed the same blue as when she was born. She was still a pretty baby girl. It turned out that she was very advanced for her age. She was already holding her head up just fine. She was almost sitting up on her own as well which didn't come along until at least six months old. She was very squirmy too.

All the guys loved her. Although whenever Dally was at the Curtis house he'd keep his distance. He's watch the little girl, but wouldn't do much of anything else. Annie didn't even want him to hold her. Even after three months she was still glaring at him. She wasn't one to hold grudges either, but his was one of he worst cases of deceit. She couldn't simply forgive him.

Cleo's favorite out of he group besides Johnny and Annie was Ponyboy and Sodapop. She's always be smiling at both of them. Sodapop absolutely adored her. Ponyboy did too, but he was more awkward with a baby in his arms than his brother. Pony could help smiling when Cleo smiled at him though.

By the time Cleo was six months old she was giggling _and_ crawling. Sodapop loved to make her laugh. He was always bouncing her on the couch, forcing laughter from the tiny baby, and making noises that made her giggle. Ponyboy was really good at getting her to sleep. Not that he was _boring_, he was just a naturally comforting person. A lot of the time Pony would fall asleep too when he had Cleo sleeping in his arms. Two-bit even took a picture of it once. It was pretty adorable.

Cleo was a nosy baby. She loved getting into things. Being the expert crawler/climber that she was she _could_ get into anything. Luckily someone caught her before she could. When she was caught she'd always turn that little blonde head and smile at whoever caught her, like nothing was wrong. Then they'd scoop her up and put her back where she belonged.

She was a big talker too. She didn't say actual words, it was more like "de de de" or blowing raspberries. Her newest saying was "Bwah" an she's say it quickly, all in one breath. Then when Someone replied to her saying "Oh really?" or "Is that so?" she'd turn to them, smile, and go "Haaa" which probably meant "hi".

She didn't cry very much. Only when she was hungry or wanted a diaper change. Even when she bumped her head, she might let out a little whimper, but no crying. Lilian loved to play with Cleo's hair. Cleo didn't mind. She'd be sitting there, playing with rings or a little toy piano while Lilian brushed her hair and put little bows in it. Lilian was very good with Cleo. She liked to read her stories and make her laugh as much as Sodapop. Reading the stories sometimes didn't work out too well. Cleo would always try grabbing the book or she would be looking everywhere but the colorful Dr. Seuss pictures. It would test Lilian's patience, then they'd move on to something else.

One of Cleo's favorite games to play was the head game. You tilt your head to one side, and she's do the same, then you'd tilt it to the other side, an she'd do the same again. Johnny figured this out when Cleo was sitting on his lap and he was looking to the side of her to see the TV and she followed his head. It kept Cleo busy sometimes.

Every time Cleo went to the doctor's office for a checkup he doctor warned Annie and Johnny to keep a sharp eye on her. This little girl was going to be even more of a handful when she got older. Neither of them doubted this, but having a doctor confirm it made them exchange nervous looks.

It just made Annie keep thinking of how much Cleo was like her biological father. Everyone who had a brain stem knew Dally's reckless behavior was passed on to Cleo. Not one voiced this because they knew it would upset Annie. She still could not stand the fact Dallas was her baby girl's father. It made her cling to Johnny more tightly at the thought. The only person she ever wanted to raise a baby with was Johnny, and that's how it would be. No one was going to tell her and her baby girl different.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. As you probably know, I've ben working on "A Writer's Distraction". This will most likely be the last chapter of this story. If you think I should make a sequel, than make sure you tell me in the review.**

Cleo's first birthday was quickly approaching. Her party was going to be held at the Curtis house. That's where her family was. The gang was like blood relation to Cleo, Annie, and Johnny. They were all kind of like weird uncles. Two-Bit was the one who was always playing jokes on people, Ponyboy was the one that would always let you get what you want, Sodapop was the one you want to run up and hug when you see him, Steve was the long lost uncle who was really quiet, Darry was the uncle you didn't really know if you were scared of, but you knew you didn't want to get on his bad side, Johnny wasn't considered the an "uncle", he was the "daddy". Then there was Dally. He made sure he wasn't around when Cleo and Annie were.

Anyway, the day of her birthday, Annie got out of work and made sure she went straight to the Curtis house, which was where her baby girl and Johnny were waiting. When she walked into he house she smelled a cake right away. Sure enough, Sodapop was in he kitchen, his tongue was out on the side of his mouth in concentration. He was keeping his hand very steady.

She walked over to see what exactly he was doing. Sure enough, in hot pink frosting was "Happy 1st Birthday Cle-" he was working on the "o". The letters were a little crooked, but Sodapop did his best (like always). He finished the "o" and stood up, his tongue in his mouth again. The cake looked cute, the crooked lettering worked.

"Does it look okay?" he asked Annie, looking at his masterpiece.

"Yeah, it looks great, Sodapop. Cleo will definitely enjoy it," Annie assured.

"Not like it matters anyway, she'll be sticking her hands in it soon enough," he smiled.

"That's okay, we'll take a picture to remember all your hard work," she said, patting him on he back before asking where her daughter was.

"In the bedroom. Johnny's changing her. They've been in there for a while. I think maybe you should go see if he's having trouble."

"Good idea," she said, and headed off toward Pony and Soda's bedroom. She started laughing when she saw Johnny bent over the bed, trying to keep Cleo in place to get a clean diaper on her. She kept trying to crawl away, and every time he pulled her back she'd giggle like crazy and scamper off again before he could get the diaper ready. "Need help?"

"Please."

Annie held Cleo in place while Johnny applied the new diaper. When he was done, Annie scooped up the baby and gave her a big kiss.

"Happy Birthday!" she said throwing he into the air for a second and catching her, forcing more giggles and screams from the little girl. Cleo was getting prettier and prettier by the month. Her hair was now down to her shoulders when wet, and at the end ha soft little waves. Her big blue eyes made you melt. Her smile was the cutest thing, when she bared her six pearly little teeth (four on top, two on the bottom.)

After greeting her daughter she set her down on he floor, and off she went into the living room to find her favorite green froggie that Johnny gave her the day she was born. Then she greeted her boyfriend. It almost turned into a make out session, but Pony walked in. He had his school bag in his hand.

"Oh, come on, in _my_ room?"

"It's Soda's too," Annie pointed out.

"Well I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like walking in to see you two trying to make another baby, any more than I do."

"I don't know what biology class you took, but kissing doesn't make babies," Annie laughed.

"Well, can you please continue somewhere else? I got a little bit of homework to do, then I can watch Cleo for you," he said.

"Sorry, Pony," Johnny apologized as he left with Annie.

When they walked in the living room, Cleo was on the floor with her froggie and was starting to doze off in a pile of blankets an pillows. She was due for a nap, she guessed. Plus, she should get as much sleep as she could. God knows that after eating Sodapop's cake, she won't be able to sleep.

"You guys need any help?" Johnny asked, referring to helping set up the party.

"Will you two just sit and relax? You two work almost as hard as Darry. Once Two-Bit gets here I'll make him help. Unfortunately, Steve can't make it. His dad is dragging him to this car she he doesn't want to go to," Soda rolled his eyes. "He left a present for Cleo, though. He stopped over after his shift."

Well at least he was nice enough to get a present when he couldn't make it to the party. Steve wasn't all _that_ bad. He still wasn't Annie's favorite. Besides Johnny, the two youngest Curtis's were. Sodapop always managed to cheer her up after a rough day at work. Ponyboy was always willing to let Annie spill her problems to her. They were wonderful.

The door opened and Annie expected to see Two-Bit there, but it most definitely wasn't. It was Dallas, and he had a present in his hands.


End file.
